Our Mischevious Garden of Hapiness and Truth
by Colette Fleurette
Summary: Twin girls Sanyu and Seiko, longtime correspondants with Kyouya Ootori K.O. discover Haruhi's secret nd take it as a challenge- now they're headed to Ouran to masquerade as hosts! Takes place after the sieries, Kaoru x OC, Hikaru x OC
1. Prelude: Beginnings

**Hey people of the world who can read English and have an internet connection! If you don't know the ending to Ouran, you may not want to read this, but I'll do everything I can not to give anything away (This fanfic takes place at the end of the series). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Sanyu and Seiko. All other characters (in this chapter) belong to Bisco Hatori and Funimation.**

-----

~Japan, Ouran Academy, the host club~

-----

"Kaoru, did you hear, there's going to be another pair of twins transferring."

"Really? Where did you hear that Hikaru? Are they guys too? "

"Eavesdropping. I didn't catch their genders, but their names are Sanyu and Seiko."

"That doesn't help, those names work either way."

"They're freshmen, so we'll be first to know."

"I wonder if they're like us…"

"I wonder if they're like us…"

-----

~Earlier in London~

-----

"Seiko! Seiko! I got a message from K.O!"

"About the host club, Sanyu?"

"Yeah! There's a girl disguised as one of them, too. Don't you think that would be fun?"

"Hmm. An interesting idea."

"And there are twins too and check out this picture! It's the whole club!"

"Ooh, The twins are kinda cute. What are their names?"

"This one is Kaoru, and this one is Hikaru."

"Hey isn't that Tamaki Suou?

"Oh my gosh! You're right!"

"Are you thinking…"

…What I'm thinking?"

"We're going to transfer to Ouran academy and join the host club!"

"We're going to transfer to Ouran academy and join the host club!"

-----

**OH MY GOSH! I'm so excited to finally start writing this with my great friend! She and I are represented by the Main character twins, Sanyu (me) and Seiko (her)! Sanyu means Happiness, and Seiko means Truth. Their last name which hasn't been revealed yet means flower! We can't wait to put up the next chapter in Our Mischievous Garden of Happiness and Truth! We'll see you then!**


	2. Chapter 1: Trickle

**HEY IT'S US AGAIN! Still Sanyu talking, like before. I'll be writing more of the author's notes than Sei-chan and most of the story, but ideas come in from both of us! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Sanyu and Seiko. All other characters (in this chapter) belong to Bisco Hatori and Funimation.**

~Hitohana private jet, somewhere over Russia~

~Sanyu P.O.V.~

-----

I played with the buttons on the arms of all the seats, and browsed the movie selections on the widescreen. I'd seen them all more than once. Seiko was reading a book. I didn't bring any books, and I'd promised myself not to use my laptop, as discipline for having used it so much this past week.

"Hey Seiko," I asked, "You have lots of books right? Can I have one? I'm so bored." She looked up in surprise.

"Sanyu, you don't like books. Play Sudoku or do a crossword puzzle. Something you enjoy."

"That's just it, Seiko! I left all my Sudoku and crossword puzzles at home!"

"We can go back and get them, you know. We're not yet halfway there."

"I couldn't put dear Thierry, our noble pilot, through it! No, not again!" I struck a pose.

"You're being awfully dramatic, Sanyu." She peered over the edge of the book; now that I was closer I could see it was called Daughter of the Forest.

"I'm practicing for the host club!"

"Speaking of which, don't you think our hair is a bit long for us to be boys?" I held in my hand the end of my silky black hair. 'A bit' long was an understatement.

"Shall I design for us an adorable boyish look?" I smiled excitedly. She smiled back, before returning to her book.

In a somewhat muffled voice, due to the literature covering her face, she said, "Looks like you've finally found something to do."

-----

~Japan, Ouran Academy, The host club~

~Kaoru P.O.V.~

-----

"More twins?" The King's eyes went wide. "YES!" Everyone took a step back. Haruhi looked annoyed.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked. We all knew what was coming.

"We should ask them to join the host club! How exciting, two pairs of twins in the host club! Shall it be a battle royale? Aah, how marvelous!" Tamaki sure was excited.

"But we don't even know if they're guys yet. What if it turns out that they're girls?" I asked. Tamaki pondered it for a minute.

"If they are girls, why, a romantic clash! Twins and twins!" He laughed. "What a beautiful scene!" This was starting to annoy me. I turned to face Hikaru.

"Well, if they are guys..."

"...then they'll have to go through us."

-----

**Sorry chapter 1 was so short, please forgive me! I'm sooo happy to have finished it though, I promise they will be longer once the story gets more involved and the plot is more developed! Now you know their last name, Hitohana! I don't know how long it will be till I have Chapter 2 done, but I'll write it as soon as I can! We'll see you then!**


End file.
